Always Under His Watch
by Mikky-mail
Summary: Ichigo makes a misconception, but Hanatarou is just glad he gets it in the end. I suck at summaries… T T this has Boyxboy!


**Title:** Always Under His Watch

**A/N:** Okay so I'm thinking of writing a new story. I have never written shounen-ai, or a Bleach fanfic, but I'll try my best! ^____^

**Pairings/Characters: **IchigoxHanatarou

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **Oh, I don't know… K+

**Summary: **Ichigo makes a misconception, but Hanatarou is just glad he gets it in the end.(I suck at summaries… T__T)

**Warning: **THIS HAS BL IN IT!! IF NO LIKEY THEN NO READ, GOT IT?!

Doing the work he has to do everyday wasn't easy; Hanatarou couldn't help but to think as he wandered aimlessly in a breezy, grassy area. He always wanted to help the shinigami of the Soul Society, who fought for others protection, even those who constantly picked on him. And even though Hanatarou smiles, and ignores what these people do to him, he deeply feels that it's his duty to help them. Even if it kills him, which was a surprise that it hasn't happen yet.

Hanatarou stopped walking wondering why he was thinking like this. Shaking his head he continued on ward. Then he found him mind wandering again on the behaviors on people this time. He didn't believe that there was one person out there that was remotely selfless.

Well… except maybe some people.

Kurosaki Ichigo was the most generous brave guy he every meet. He always put himself in danger to save others and gets less credit that deserved. But he didn't care, as long as that person was safe, fame didn't matter.

Ichigo was a true hero.

And it was kind of ironic how Ichigo had call Hanatarou a hero. He frantically tried to deny this, explaining to Ichigo how bizarre his logic was. But Ichigo had that look on his face claiming that it was Hana who was wrong.

Sigh…

Arguing with Ichigo was like trying to push a cemented wall.

… Which was completely impossible in Hana's case.

Anyway, he didn't think that he deserves Ichigo's praise.

'Cause… he's well… him.

He couldn't help in battle,

All he could do was heal…

He was just… wimpy, weak Yamada Hanatarou.

His tired eyes sadden a bit, and then he was quickly brought back to his senses when his next step connected with nothing.

_Ooops….. _

His eyes widen in realization and him body plunges limply through the air.

_Where did this cliff come from? _It was kind of ironic that in the time of death he wasn't thinking about what he regretted.

_I hope I'm not too high up…._

But then gently snatched from the air, by a pair of strong arms. Hanatarou's eyes jerked in the direction of his savior. He smiled in relief but his lips quickly formed a frown when he saw Ichigo's face. There was something wrong with him... his eyes glared intently forward purposely-avoiding Hanatarou's gaze and his teeth grinded together angrily as if he was trying to keep his calm.

Ichigo quietly landed and set Hanatarou on the ground in front of him, a hand never leaving his shoulder. He bent down to Hana's height, opening and closing his mouth, struggling to find the right words. He scowled at his inability to speak and bowled his head, bangs covered his eyes as the silence between them stretched.

"Kurosaki… kun…" Hana was completely clueless on what to do. His shoulder was beginning to hurt, but didn't complain. He just wanted to know what was wrong.

"I-" Ichigo suddenly collapsed on his knees and grabbed both sides of Hanatarou's arms as if to shake him (it kind of seem that was what he intended to do). Ichigo took a deep breath before he began.

"I know that it'd be selfish of me to stop you," he started shakily, "but… but… You'd tell me if something was wrong right?" he looked up hopefully. Hanatarou almost gasped on how defeated the other boy's eyes looked but bit his tongue, waiting for Ichigo to continue.

"Your life…Is more important than you think… the- there are people out there that care about you… I'm sure that I can help you Hana just…" He pulled Hana a little closer and tenderly wove his arms around the boy's shoulders causing him to blush. Hana was close enough to catch the aroma emitting off him. "Let me help you…" he pleaded softly into the small medic's hair.

Hanatarou's eyebrow knitted together in a confused matter. 'What's Kurosaki-kun talking about?'

"Ano… Kurosaki-kun?" he shifted himself in Ichigo's embrace so that he can look at his face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The strawberry blonde's eyes narrowed and Hanatarou gulped nervously.

"I already know what you were just attempting to do, there's no use in trying to play innocent now." He hissed. Hanatarou flinched visibly cracking his mind for what he might've done. Yet he came up with nothing. He timidly pulled away from Ichigo, took a couple of steps backwards and looked the substitute shinigami in the eye.

"I… You need to tell me what I did, because I really have no clue…" his eyes refused to tear away from Ichigo's searching gaze. Hana began to fidget under Ichigo's stare.

"You're… not lying…?" Hana shook his head. "So you weren't trying to take your own life?"

"EH?!"

"You tried to jump off that cliff."

"Eh! I didn't try!" He franticly tried to explain, "I was kind of day dreaming and fell…" he laughed nervously at his own stupidity. Ichigo gradually let everything sink in.

"Oh…" he said dumbly before grabbing Hana in a headlock giving him hard noggies.

"You little- You could have gotten yourself killed if I hadn't came along."

"Ow ow ow!"

"Pay more attention to your surroundings, damnit!" the noggies ceased and Ichigo kept him in a one arm hug.

"Don't make me worry like that again…" was whispered into Hana's hair again.

Hanatarou wanted to say that Ichigo shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so easily and he should apologize for that kind of assumption, but he couldn't help but feel as though he should be grateful that Ichigo was in the territory. If Ichigo weren't there then he'd probably be bleeding all over the ground. He dismissed that thought hastily not wanting imagine that horrible picture. 'But wait why was Kurosaki-kun here anyway.'

They were in a large grassy plain that was pretty far from the 11th division training grounds, which was where Ichigo was.

"Ano…. Kurosaki-kun? What were you doing here?" he looked up at him with those naive eyes. Ichigo immediately flushed.

"Uh- uh I was just jogging around the uh area! Yeah that's right, and I just happen to be in the same area as you! Totally a coincidence. Yea…" (**A/N:** stalker) Hanatarou eyed him a little suspiciously and Ichigo coughed in to his hand, detached himself from Hanatarou and gave him a little shove forward.

"Ahem, you should head back before anyone knows your missing." His eyes avoiding the smaller boy's.

"Ah your right it's getting late!" Hanatarou started to jog away but then sharply turned towards Ichigo again and bowed.

"Thank you so much for your help and concern Kurosaki-kun." Then he booked it out of there, his face just as pink as Ichigo's. Ichigo watched him go off felling really dim-witted and embarrassed.

"Yea…"

**A/N:** So how was that, eh? Not to bad? Please a review with no flame!

Constructive criticism is much appreciated!!!! Plz excuse my grammar mistakes.


End file.
